


Blind

by DarkNymfa



Series: DP Ficlet Collection [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Danny Fenton, Hurt No Comfort, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNymfa/pseuds/DarkNymfa
Summary: A ghost fight in the park has harsh consequences.
Series: DP Ficlet Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Blind" by goldenpheonix5. Is it just me or are these prompt fills getting longer every time I write one?

Hard bark pressed against Danny’s back. Soft grass underneath his hands. The park was quiet, bar the soft rustling of the breeze stirring the plant life.

The sensations were grounding. Stopped Danny from feeling like he’d lost all connection to the world.

Because he saw nothing but black. Despite the relatively early time of day… he saw nothing.

He kept his eyes closed, knowing that he would only cause himself more pain if he tried to open them. It would do him no good anyway. It was better to wait until they had healed. If they _would_ heal.

But he couldn’t think like that. Of course they would heal! All his injuries healed, sooner or later. This- this would be no exception. It _couldn’t_ be. He- he _needed_ his eyes. He couldn’t- he couldn’t be _blind_.

The warm blood still spilling down his face made an unpleasant reminder of the fact that he wasn’t healing yet. His ghost form, theoretically, would offer him better healing… But he needed to get home. He needed… He needed help.

Danny stuck his hand inside his pocket, blindly searching for his phone. Once he found it, he flipped it open. His fingers traced over the buttons, blindly selecting one. He crossed his fingers and hoped he’d chosen well. Then he held down the button until the other end answered.

“FentonWorks, this is Maddie speaking,” a clear voice rung out from the other end. Luck was once again not on his side – he had hoped for one of his friends or Jazz – but he would take whatever he got.

“Mom,” he said, or tried to say. His voice cracked and his breath caught. Danny was vaguely aware of the hot salty tears that streamed down his face – when had he started crying?

“Danny?” She sounded far more alert now, apparently picking up on his distress. “What’s wrong honey?”

“I- I-” he stammered, before stopping to collect himself. He tried to wipe away his tears with his free hand, but only pushed them into his open wounds. He hissed at the unexpected pain.

“Danny?” his mom repeated, worry clear in her voice. “Danny sweetie, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m- There was a ghost attack,” he finally managed, voice shaky and cracking. His face hurt, he was scared. He wanted it to _stop_. Despite everything he had been through since he had become half ghost… he wasn’t prepared for this. “In- In the park.”

He heard his mom shift. “Are you hurt?”

_Yes_ , he thought.

“I think so,” he said. “I think- I think I’m bleeding.”

He licked his lips and tasted iron and copper. The distinct taste of his ectoplasm-infused blood.

He wished he wasn’t familiar enough with it to recognize it by taste.

“Okay.” A sound like his mom laid her hand over the phone receiver, then muffled yelling. “Jack! Danny was attacked by a ghost in the park. He’s hurt!”

He couldn’t make out what his dad yelled back. More rustling as his mom uncovered the phone again. “Okay,” she said again. “We’re on our way now, okay sweetie? Just stay calm.”

“I’ll… I’ll try.” He tried to sound confident, certain… But he was sure that he failed.

“We’ll be right there,” his mom assured him.

Then a beep sounded as she hung up the phone. He put his phone back in his pocket. It had done its job. His parents didn’t carry cellphones, so it wouldn’t do him any more good.

Danny pushed himself flatter against the tree. He wished he knew where, exactly, his Thermos was. He would’ve felt safer holding it.

That, and he didn’t want to risk anyone accidentally letting out the ghosts inside. Not after- Not after what he had gone through to catch them.

Spectra was awful as always, of course. But he had managed to get her first, for once.

No, it was Bertrand that had caused this.

Danny had gotten the ghostly shapeshifter trapped in the beam of the Thermos, but the ghost got in a lucky strike in the last minute. Threw a sharp weapon of some sort without Danny noticing.

He had already capped the Thermos when the weapon hit, and he had reflexively flung his arms in front of his face. The Thermos had slipped from his hand in the same motion, landing somewhere nearby.

Close. But not close enough to find without sight.

After that Danny had scrambled backwards until he hit a tree. Then he had sat in silence for a few moments, trying to listen for anyone nearby.

When he heard no one, and knowing that no one had been there during the fight, he had shifted back to human.

Which was how he had ended up here in the first place. Human, with blood pouring down his face. Waiting for his parents to arrive. Hoping that somehow, _somehow_ , they could fix this.

An unmeasurable amount of time later noises started coming from the distance. The cacophonous noise of his parents busting their way through the bushes of the park – and their yelling.

“I’m here!” he tried to yell back, but his voice faltered and came out far too quiet.

“I’m over here!” he tried again, but once more his voice failed.

He shoved his face in his hands and growled in frustration. Then he simply listened, waiting for his parents to get a little closer.

Finally he tried a third time. “Mom, dad?” he yelled, and while his voice cracked, it came out loud enough.

The rustling of his parents quietened, and then his mom spoke up again. “Danny?”

“Over here!” Finally he managed it at the volume he was trying for. He would just ignore the pained undertones – he thought that they could be excused considering the circumstances.

With an enormous amount of noise his parents broke through into the open area where Danny was waiting. Their steps audibly faltered when they saw him. Or, well, he assumed that that was when they saw him.

“Danny?” his mom asked, voice quiet and sad.

He turned to face their direction, repressing the urge to open his eyes. He highly doubted he could see anything anyway. Instead he offered them a shaky smile. “Hey mom.”

“Oh, Danny,” she whispered. Then suddenly she was next to him, gently touching his face.

He flinched back automatically from the unexpected contact, opening his eyes to _see_ -

Nothing.

Still nothing but black.

His mom pulled him against her, her arms wrapping around him. He dropped his head onto her shoulder, feeling the shaking of her body. Was she crying?

His mom never cried. Why was she crying? Surely it wasn’t that bad?

_Lie_ , he thought. But he ignored the quiet inner voice. He didn’t want to believe it. Wanted to live in his fantasy a little longer, where he couldn’t be hurt. Not for long. Not permanently.

“Mads,” his dad said, also from closer than Danny had expected. He didn’t think the man could sneak up on him, but somehow he did. Maybe Danny was more out of it than he thought. “We need to get him to the hospital.”

“Right,” she sniffled. One of the arms around Danny left, probably so she could wipe away her tears.

“Wait.” Danny shoved away the remaining arm, automatically glancing around the space he was sitting in. Not that he could actually _see_ anything, but maybe…

Well, he wasn’t sure what he was hoping for. “I- My Thermos. It should be around here somewhere.”

“Your Thermos?” his dad repeated, his jumpsuit crinkling a little as he moved. Looking around, probably. “We can fetch it later, Danny-boy. We need to get you treated first.”

“No, but-” He pushed himself further upright. Tried to cast his ghost-sense out in the hopes of picking up the faint ectoplasmic energy Spectra and Bertrand emitted even while captured. “-I got the ghost. He’s in the Thermos.”

“ _You_ caught the ghost?” his mom questioned, sounding rather skeptical. He would feel offended, but he supposed that it was a fair point. Danny _Fenton_ never showed any interest in ghosts, let alone any competence in catching them.

“I think I see it,” his dad said before Danny had a chance to defend himself. He supposed it was for the best. He didn’t think that he could make a very good defense with how badly his face was hurting. Sharp pain stabbed through him every time he blinked. He should probably… close his eyes again. It didn’t matter if they were open, anyway.

Arms hooked underneath his knees and arms, and suddenly he was lifted off the ground. He, in turn, wrapped his own arms around his mom’s neck.

“Sorry sweetie.” She sounded faintly apologetic, but not much. “We need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible.”

She remained quiet a little longer as she carried him off, presumably in the direction of the RV. “I think… I think that ectoplasm got into the injury.”

He hummed, a neutral answer. He _knew_ ectoplasm was in the wound- it was his own. But he couldn’t tell her that.

“Danny, I…” She sighed, sounding incredibly tired all of a sudden. “I don’t think that you’ll ever see again.”

It wasn’t what he wanted to hear, but… He was pretty sure she was right.

And he didn’t know how he felt about that.

He supposed it was for the best. He would have to retire Phantom – if he couldn’t see he couldn’t fly _or_ fight. And that way no one could recognize the scar that he would surely get. It would’ve been _asking_ for someone to connect the dots.

But that didn’t make him feel any better.


End file.
